


[podfic] I Am For My Beloved

by passionofmind



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionofmind/pseuds/passionofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you defacing my tattoo?” “You defaced my fern, seems only fair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I Am For My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [I Am For My Beloved](http://lunasky.livejournal.com/132172.html) by lunasky
> 
> This is the story that got me into GK fandom so I hope that I did it justice.

**Title:** [I Am For My Beloved](http://lunasky.livejournal.com/132172.html)  
 **Author:** lunasky  
 **Reader:** passionofmind  
 **Beta Listener:** sly_hostetter  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 32:25  
 **Word Count:** 4,879  
 **File Size:** 29.7 mb  
 **Author's Summary:** “Are you defacing my tattoo?” “You defaced my fern, seems only fair.”  
 **Warnings:** None. Unless you count crimes against shrubbery and Ikea furniture.  
 **Download mp3:** [HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/iamformybeloved-passionofmind-lunasky.mp3)


End file.
